Venous air embolism, which may occur in a variety of clinical circumstances, particularly sitting neurosurgical cases, can be lethal or cause severe morbidity if the air reaches the systemic circulation (heart and brain). Phase I studies have demonstrated that: 1) early air detection and removal (<45 sec.); 2) catheter configuration (resistance, length, and position); and 3) aspiration flow rate (minimum of 250 cc/min.) are all critical to the successful removal of bolus air emboli. During Phase II we will fabricate and test a complete clinical venous air retrieval system including a remotely actuated vacuum reservoir and pump, pressure monitors, catheters (for retrieval of air entry above and below the heart), tubing set, and air detection methods. A safe, reliable automated venous air retrieval system with early, effective vascular air detection could standardize the care of patients at risk for air embolism and decrease the morbidity and mortality.